Automated teller machines (ATMs) are computerized telecommunications devices providing customers of a financial institution such as a bank access to financial transactions involving accounts owned by the customers and maintained by the bank. ATMs are part of an ATM infrastructure of numerous ATMs maintained by many different banks and connected to the many banks through an ATM network. This allows customers of the many different banks to use ATMs owned and maintained by entities other than the bank maintaining their account(s) and potentially outside their particular bank's geographic footprint. ATMs provide a customer access to account information and the ability to withdraw funds on demand from the customer's account. Additionally, customers are able to perform additional types of transactions when using an ATM owned by the same bank that maintains the customer's account. Such additional transaction types include submitting a deposit, such as a check with the customer as payee. Typically, a check deposit is processed by the ATM and the amount of the check is credited to the customer's account. However, a customer of a bank other than the bank that owns or maintains the ATM cannot access transactions such as deposits.
Therefore, systems and methods are needed to provide the customer of a correspondent bank, having a pre-arranged relationship with an ATM bank to use the ATM bank's ATM network, with the opportunity to deposit funds via check or cash using the ATM bank's ATM network.